Conventional toothbrush brushhead configurations tend to focus on the mechanical cleaning of the large, easily accessible buccal (exterior) and lingual (interior, adjacent the tongue) surfaces of the teeth. However, other areas of the dental region, including those teeth at the very rear of the mouth, and the interdental areas between the teeth, are more difficult to clean and are therefore often the site of dental disease. While there are some toothbrush brushhead configurations which are indicated to be effective for interdental regions, little improvement is typically experienced with such brushhead configurations. Hence, one significant issue with existing toothbrush configurations is the lack of effectiveness in difficult-to-reach areas. In some cases, interdental regions are reached beyond the tips of the bristles by the action of the toothbrush itself, such as with the toothbrush shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,153, owned by the assignee of the present invention. However, even with such toothbrushes, it would be desirable to have a brushhead design which could give better coverage and/or penetration for the difficult-to-reach areas.
In addition to the problem of difficult-to-reach areas, many brushhead designs which are quite effective in removing plaque from teeth produce damage to the surrounding oral tissues which the bristles contact in the oral cavity. This is particularly true for power toothbrushes. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a brushhead to have a design which results in an enhanced cleansing effect in the difficult-to-reach areas, including the rear teeth surfaces and the interdental surfaces, but which also minimizes abrasion of the surrounding oral tissue.